Smite
SMITE is a free-to-play online MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) and ARTS (action real-time strategy) game currently being developed by Hi-Rez Studios. Players choose from a large selection of playable gods, immortals and creatures from ancient mythology and join session-based arena combat. This session-based arena combat is mostly 5 players against another set of 5 players, but there are several other Game Modes. Each of the playable characters have their own unique abilities and fighting styles, and the goal of the game is to defeat the Titan located in the opposite team's base. PC Version: The game went into closed beta in May 31st 2012 and entered open beta on January 24th 2013. The game was officially released on March 25th 2014. You can download the game from the official website: SMITE for PC. XBO Version: Hi-Rez Studios is currently developing a port of SMITE for Xbox One version. It's alpha started on March 11th 2015, then transitioned into closed beta on May 15th 2015. It's open beta period began on July 8th 2015. On August 19th 2015, the XBO version of SMITE was officially released from beta. The game is free to download without a key on the Xbox store: SMITE for XBO. What is SMITE? SMITE is the online battleground of the gods. Players choose from a diverse cast of deities and use their unique powers to triumph over the opposition in 5v5 team matches. SMITE is a new take on the MOBA genre; rather than observing from above the action, the game's third person perspective puts players into the thick of combat. Instead of clicking the mouse to move, players use the familiar WASD keys to move and fight their way through SMITE's dynamic battlegrounds. Key Features Be a God Cut through your enemies, encase them in ice, or drown them in a vortex of souls. Assume direct control of your godlike avatar and experience the MOBA genre up close with the game camera directly behind your character. Choose from a long list of well-known and more obscure gods, each with their own history, special abilities and unique play style. Tactical Gameplay Master and use your godlike abilities to fulfill key roles such as damage dealer, tanking, crowd control, and support. Explore the map and defeat NPC enemies for increased gold and buffs that help both you and your allies. Then deny your opponents victory with perfectly-timed stuns and calculated ambushes. Mythical Setting Two teams of 5 players fight to slay the opposition's Titan on an inferno-themed battlefield. But first they must contend with three flaming Phoenixes plus Cyclops NPC camps and the legendary Fire Giant in the jungle. Power Up Within a single match, your god levels from 1 to 20, causing your abilities to gain strength. You can purchase in-game items and consumables to benefit your god and complement your personal play style – whether it's buffing your Magical Power, Physical Power, Defense or Utility capabilities. Calculated Strikes Every attack in SMITE is a skill shot that you control. Ranged attacks are carefully aimed, melee attacks properly positioned, and Area of Effect damage must be ground-targeted. Predict your enemies' movements and hit your mark for maximum effect in fast-paced combat. Free-to-Play Everything affecting gameplay in SMITE can be earned simply by playing the game. Players have access to an initial set of playable gods for free, while additional gods are unlocked through gameplay time or more quickly through micro-transactions. Cosmetic skins can be purchased for further customization. You can also purchase the Ultimate God Pack, which will unlock every single god that has been released thus far, plus any other gods that will be released in the future, forever. SMITE store Multiple Ways to Play Check out our Game Modes page for details on SMITE's multiple game-modes and maps. Video Tutorials